


Holding On

by TJBaby



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJBaby/pseuds/TJBaby
Summary: When GOT7 lost on the first music show, Mark was there for Jaebum. Jaebum turns to Mark for comfort. Jaebum always turns to Mark for comfort. Always.This here contains graphic smut. Inspired by moments when Jaebum leans on Mark.





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obliviouschyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/gifts).



> This was inspired by Mark and Jaebum on stage for Look for the first music show against Mamamoo when the girls won. When the disappointment was expressed on Jaebum's face after the announcement and the deep breaths he took while Mark comforted him from behind. Jaebum leans on the older man for comfort and this came from that.

It didn't seem to matter to Mark that Jaebum was being a dick. All that mattered was that Jaebum needed him. He held on tight to the man as the more athletic one snuggled into him, muttering under his breath about the unfairness of it all. He held on tightly as the angry mutterings gave way to hiccups and sobbing and tears. He held on tight as the other man shook with his effort of holding back his tears before his body was then wracked with sobs and his shirt and neck were awash with the younger man's tears. He even held on when the hands began their feverish search under his shirt, pushing it up to find his nipples, the fingers expertly flicking them to attention readying them for the questing mouth that followed; the sobs gave way to a searching mouth, anxious and frantic to find peace in the older man's body, in the older man's bed. 

It was as the forceful man slicked his tongue around his nipple - teasing it, flicking it with the tip of his tongue, before taking it into the hot warmth of his mouth and sucking on it causing Mark to gasp and arch up against the man - that Mark clung on tighter. 

And it was when the lean man's strong hands cradled him up under his back; lifting him up to the other man's mouth that Mark allowed himself to be licked, sucked, and teased beyond his functioning capabilities by the more athletic man, knowing instinctively that the younger man needed this, that the other man needed something to be in his control; clinging tightly onto the shoulders, the neck, the head as the man nosed his way down the older's abs, following the trail until he could pull the boxers down over hips and off his legs. And then it was Mark, who mewled and cried as he held onto the bed while the firm younger man forcibly pulled the slender man further down the bed towards him; who clung harder as Mark's legs were thrown over Jaebum's shoulders. The young lean man's fingers dug tightly into his hips and thighs, causing both pain and pleasure to course through the agile man's body; the dark and penetrating gaze sending a wave of tense-filled want through Mark as his cock ached and leaked with pre-cum, and he sobbed aloud at the feeling of desperate want as Jaebum's gaze held his, before the younger bent down to lick a strip up the length of Mark's hard cock. He swore and jerked as Jaebum teased his knob and slit with his tongue. And it was Mark who breathed in deeply, sucking oxygen like life, holding his breath with every swirl until he could see spots from the lack of breath.

It was holding onto his sanity and his mind as his dick was teased by a tongue who knew every trick to illicit all the right responses; it was holding onto this man's hair as he engulfed the elder's cock all the way to the hilt and into his throat, working it solely by his throat, and Mark could only gasp and moan as Jaebum aimed to milk his orgasm out of him. Then he gripped tighter as the devilish man toyed with him, sliding up and down his shaft, his tongue rolling around his head and sliding into his slit, his head bobbing up and down and it was all Mark could do to hold on and not explode. Then the choice was taken from him as Jaebum's fingers slid down to his balls, holding them firmly before sliding down his taint, down to the ring of muscle that was clenching and unclenching, already in anticipation. And it was then that Mark felt his hold going, his mouth falling open, his body arcing, as his cock was sucked hard while well lubed fingers pushed their way beyond the band of muscle and the bright sting of pain before he cried out; the bundle of nerves purposefully found and stroked, and needled and poked, until Mark came, crying out Jaebum's name in a strangled cry, all hoarse and rasping, flooding the boy's mouth with hot white cum. Then it was losing his mind as he was licked clean, and sucked, before being eaten out by his man; sensitivity be damned as his younger lover did what he did best - drive Mark to the brink of insanity and over. 

"Jaebum…"

The sound of his name made the younger thrust his tongue further into the more slender man, his fingers wrapping around the slim man's cock and pumping it, while thrusting his tongue hotly into and out through the tight ring of muscle, working it looser little by little, using the fingers of his hand to scissor him, making Mark cry out and his cock hard and made the older want to cum again. 

Then it was Mark who held on by a sliver of sanity as the other man released him, sliding up to kiss his face, his lips, his jaw, before sliding down his throat. 

It was Mark who grasped the other on either side of his face, eyes searching for the signs; it was he who pulled the younger toward him, Mark lifting his own legs up to place the stronger man's hard and ready cock at his opening. It was finally then that the lean man growled while meeting Mark's lips, touching his hardened dick to Mark's ass, finding the sphincter of muscle he'd just vacated with his mouth and start to slide his well-lubed cock into the already prepped hole. 

It was gripping tightly to the well-shaped shoulders and back - leaving marks in the other man's skin; it was Jaebum's strong hips moving slowly - achingly slowly - to penetrate him, pushing deeper and deeper until the younger bottomed out with a grunt and a slight jerk of his hips, that caused Mark to throw his head back. His body aching already but excitement and want coursing through him as he was filled with the leaner man's hot and heavy cock. It was the clenching around the other man's thickness, the feeling of fullness; the want to milk the orgasm out of the younger and be filled with his cum that drove Mark to dig his fingers into the other man's skin, lift his legs higher to take the other man deeper and forcing the man to choke out a gasp and his name. 

It was when Jaebum let go of whatever devil was driving him, sliding himself out and then home into Mark's body, with the aid of lube and well-placed hands, gliding into Mark with a harsh grunt and a coarse groan. It would be then that Mark would hold on tight to the slim but well-built back as Jaebum rose above him; the younger man pushing the slim legs of the older back against his chest to allow the wiry one to move his hips sharper and faster. It was when Mark held onto the hands that clutched at him, the intertwined fingers that held his hands in place, as the athletic man snapped his hips, rocking into him. He could feel the hot thickness of Jaebum's cock sliding deeply into him, the slickness gliding between them, the friction as the younger bottomed out and ground into him, creating another bout of sensation that seemed to only intensify everything else. He could hear the harsh breathing from the other man; he could hear his own mewling moans and strangled groans and puffed out pants. 

It was the sliding of Jaebum's cock coupled with the slow thrusts of his hips, a few grinds before a driving rut and setting of a rhythm that had the older man crying out, gasping and calling out to every deity in the universe and the younger one gritting his teeth, muttering curses with every stroke. 

It was Jaebum sliding back to the head of his cock being clenched by the rim of the other man before rocking forward and driving home, balls deep, crying out Mark's name as he rammed himself into the older man with a finality and a choked cry. 

It was only then - right then - that Mark would finally let go - when Jaebum too had finally let go; when they were sated; when they were drenched in sweat; whispering words of apologies and remorse, attachment and regret, reiteration of appreciation and respect; when love would come under cover of darkness, under the covers, in the guise of friendship and devotion. Only then would Mark let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Their faces when they didn't win just about killed me. The expression on JB's face, while Mark leaned his chin on his shoulder. The deep breaths JB took while he stood there waiting to leave... I felt for JB so much. I adore Markbum. They are my go-to pairing. I love their bromance, their friendship. 7 for 7 and Turn Up era gave me Markbum, especially the Why sub-unit and I get Markbum feels through Eyes on You era too. I feel them the most when I write. I adore the other ships too, but these two are by far my favourites. Shipping aside - I love them for the very obvious friendship they share. I am very glad that we were able to give them a win though with the second show on Music Bank. Those smiles were worth it!


End file.
